Twas the night before Christmas Day 10 & 11 of 12
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Poem based on twas the night before Christmas. Dean and Sam steal Dad and Bobby's beer. Prompts were 10- Candy, presents and a spanking, oh my! 11-Come sit on my lap. Will contain spanking be an adult and move on if this you don't like. Merry Christmas!


Author: itsmecoon POEM!

Fandom: Supernatural

Word count: 873

Type: discipline

Implement: paddle/wooden spoon

Plot: Dean and Sam drink Dad and Bobby's beer.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Bobby's home  
Not a creature was stirring, none even dared to roam.  
The shotguns were loaded by the doors placed with care,  
In case something supernatural happened show up there.

Dean and Sam were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of their spanking danced in their heads.  
And me in my jacket, and Bobby in his cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

Because earlier on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
We sprang from our beds to see what was the matter.  
With shotgun in hand, away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Bobby tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the top of the new-fallen snow  
Shined it's light on any objects that dare be below.  
When, what to our wondering eyes should appear,  
But a teen Dean and Sam and their drinking our beer.

With a look and a nod Bobby and I both agreed,  
That a spanking is what both of the boys need.  
More rapid than eagles we grabbed paddle and spoon,  
Both knowing two young boys would have red bottoms soon!

"Now Dean! now, Sam! Out the window I beckoned!  
Get your butts front and center, right now, this second!"  
To the top of the porch! In the house, through the doorway they fall!  
"Dean this way! Sam that way! Lose your protection and I mean it all!"

"Come sit on our laps point your butts to the sky.

They both did as they were told. Over our laps they did fly.

In no time at all, the paddle and spoon, they both flew.

and out of their mouths, apologies they began to spew.

And then, in a twinkling, I see the first whelp  
Then both of my boys had started to yelp.  
Then I drew back my hand, and was swinging it down,  
I start back at the top and proceed to the crown.

Bobby was doing to Sam, What I was doing to Dean.  
They both realized what a bad choice it had been.

Maybe next time they won't take our beer to drink.

I hope their sore backsides cause them stop and to think.

Their eyes-how they twinkled! As their tears were inside!  
Their cheeks were like roses, The ones on their backside!  
Their mouths were drawn up with pain like a bow,  
And their tears down their cheeks had started to flow.

'We're sorry', 'please stop' they both yelled through gritted teeth,  
They wished their backsides were covered with a protective sheath.  
They wiggled, squiggled, kicked and tried to break free.

They tried everything they could think of to get off of our knee.

We wrapped our arm around their waist and pulled them tight to our hip.

We didn't want to take any chances that we might lose our grip.

Then with a wink of his eye and a turn of Bobby's head.

We knew it was time to finish and get these boys in bed.

We spoke not a word, but went straight to our work,  
We attacked their thighs, sit spots and watched them jerk.  
Raising our hands in the air we gave one finally smack.

Then tossed down our paddles and each rubbed a back.

The boys sprang to their feet when they calmed down a bit.

Then did the spanking dance, hoping to help the pain quit  
But I heard them exclaim, checking to see if we were mad,  
"Merry Christmas to you both, we're sorry we were bad."

"You're forgiven" we both say "but why don't ask the next time?

We might have said yes." We say as the clock starts to chime.

"It's Christmas now boys come sit on my lap.' I said

I hug them both tightly and kiss them both on the head.

Go climb back in bed and this time go to sleep.

I don't want to hear a word not one little peep.

I'll get it in the morning when you're allowed to come out.

I'll knock on your door or one of us will give a shout.

"We're sorry Uncle Bobby and Dad for drinking your beer.

If we ever want to try some again, we'll asks that's very clear.

"Goodnight" they said as they ran upstairs both holding their asses

and Bobby smiled as he poured whiskey into to separate glasses.

We toasted to Christmas and wished that there was no more trouble.

But with Dean and Sammy together, that often leads to it double.

"Night Johnny you really do have two really great sons."

Then we walk back to our rooms, holding our guns.

Santa said it's about damn time this family finally settled down.

I still have many more places to go to in this little town.

We all swore we heard a "Merry Christmas you guys."

and a sleigh pulled by reindeer take to the skies.

Nobody said a word, we just rolled over in our beds.

And let visions of sugar-plums dance in our heads.

Christmas day was amazing we had time together, Turkey, and pie.

And the boys got candy lots of presents and a spanking, Oh my.


End file.
